Waking up in Tokyo
by r ii n g o k ii t s u n e
Summary: The very soft bed she was laying was obviously not her own, the window curtains hanging on either side of the window were definitely not hers, and she would never have painted her room... MatsudaxKagome
1. Ch I

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night.

**Ch. I**

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes that morning, she instantly squinted her blue eyes at the light the sun decided to shine at her through the window, and quickly noticed a few, very important things.

She had the worst head-ache she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Every little sound she heard, even the vague chirping from the damn happy head-ache-less birds outside felt like it was being blared into her, perhaps through a stereo.

The very soft bed she was laying was obviously not her own, the window curtains hanging on either side of the window were definitely not hers, and she would never have painted her room that peticulaer shade of dark green. Though, if she focused on it, it kind of looked like dark blue.

Another thing she noticed, was that her unruly black hair was even more of mess than usual, and was tickling her nose.

Reluctantly sliding a hand out from under the warm blankets, she brought it up to pull the hair out of her face, but stopped when something shiny caught her eye. There, situated on her ring finger, glaring at her in the morning sun, was a golden ring.

Attached to that ring was a pretty nice sized diamond.

On her ring finger.

_Oh.._

Trying to gather her thoughts through the pounding in her head, she felt a bit of panic rise inside her chest. What had she done last night? A more pressing matter was, where the hell was she? Finally, the most important question of all floated into her mind.

Who the hell did she get this ring from?

Lets see, maybe she should start from the beginning..

_Flashback:_

_Kagome sighed as she glanced at the clock hanging above her bookcase. It was June sixteenth, four-thirty, and the nineteen year old was currently sitting at home in her apartment, watching the television and mulling over what she was going to do for her twentieth birthday. It was coming up pretty quick, and she was determined to spend her birthday her way. That entitled not going to a club and getting 'shit-faced' drunk, like her two best friends wanted her to do, since she was finally 'legal'. She was the youngest out of the group, with Yuka being 5 months older, and Eri 3 months._

_Shaking her head, she picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, that is until her phone started buzzing. Kagome answered it, not being able to keep the boredom from seeping into her voice. "Hello? This is Kagome."_

_"Ahh! Kagome! I'm impressed! You usually wait until the last ring to pick up. Which is totally not good, by the way-"_

_"Yuka, I'm hanging up."_

_"Ohkay, Ohkay! Geeze, anyway, guess who is getting married sooner then we thought?"_

_The blue-eyed girl racked her brain, not at all remembering who could be getting married, but she was saved from answering when her cheery friend continued._

_"Man Kagome-" Her best friend could practically hear her thoughts. "Hojo, remember? Tall, lovable guy, a bit on the dense side?"_

_Now she remembered! Hojo, one of her good friends, who also had had the biggest crush on her when they were younger, had announced a few weeks back that he was getting married. It was a bit of a shock, but she was happy for him none the less. The girl, Sasaki Tsunee, she believed, was actually very nice, but very shy._

_"Anyway, what I called you for! They said they are getting married on July 10! And that's not even the shocking part! Tsunee-chan wants us to be at her wedding, so we need to be packed and ready to board the plane by Saturday-"_

_Kagome sat up from the couch she had been laying, and nibbled on her bottom lip with a frown. "Wait, Yuka, what the heck is going on?"_

_"Oh! Tsunee-chan wanted to call you, but I said I would! We're going to the U.S, K-baby!"_

_End Flashback:_

Kagome growled inwardly as the hair in her face continued to tickle her, keeping her from fully concentrating. Grabbing the dark locks with her hand, she pulled them upward, rather harshly.

"Ouch!"

Shooting up in the bed, she realized who's hair was tickling her face, and it sure wasn't hers.

Looking over to the body next to her, Kagome watched the short haired male rub his hand on the spot of black locks she had pulled in frustration. He sat up as well, and they both stared at one another. It continued until the blue-eyed woman was reminded of the sharp pain in her head, and placed a hand over her forehead.

"What the hell are we doing, Touta-kun!"

A small smile broke out on his face, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Kagome-chan... heh."

* * *

  
Thanks for reading!

Review Please?! C:


	2. Ch II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! I swear it! Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night.

**Ch. II**

* * *

_June 21, 2003_

"Kagome! Over here!

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome!"

Said girl cringed as she looked around the crowded airport to find the origin of the shouts. She soon spotted a head of blond hair among the sea of dark headed people, and instantly knew where her friends were. Pushing her way through the crowds, Kagome saw Yuka waving wildly at her, Eri sitting in one of those waiting chairs, you know the ones that were connected, reading a magazine, and Tsunee smiling at her, giving a small wave. That was what she liked about the blond, she was almost always quiet, unlike her two friends, who she watched start arguing as she stopped in front of the group.

"What? That guy is soo not hot, Eri!"

"Shut up Yuka! He is obviously out of your l-"

Kagome rolled her eyes and tuned them out. They acted just like they had when they were fifteen. "Hey, Tsunee-chan, when do we board the plane?"

The smaller girl giggled a bit, she thought the fighting between the two was adorable. "Soon. We are actually early. I'm so happy you could make it, Kagome-chan!"

"Of course I would! It's not everyday your friend decides to go get hitched over in America!" She looked around. Tsunee, seeing her questioning look, spoke with a smile. "The boys took a flight yesterday, so they could be there waiting for us."

Kagome knew that there was going to be only a small number of people going to Tsunee's wedding. The girl was actually half Japanese, her parents already lived where they were going. Kagome, Eri, and Yuka were the only girls going, she was incredibly shy and didn't have to many girlfriends. She didn't know who Hojo was taking. That brought another question to mind.

Where did they get the money to plan this?

Deciding she was better off clueless, the young woman noticed her friends had dropped whatever argument they had started, and were trying to her her attention.

"Kagome? Hell~o?" Yuka waved her hand in front of her face.

"It is time to get on the plane!" Eri and Tsunee were already walking away.

"Kami, save me.." Muttering under her breath, Kagome followed after her friends.

* * *

By the time the plane had left Japan, and landed in McCarran International Airport, the sun had almost fully set. Now they were just waiting to be let off. Kagome sat up from the airplane seat, stretching her arms above her head. It had been a long flight, and she had alternated between sleeping and conversing with Eri, who had been seated next to her. Looking over at the girl, she smiled at the sight. Head leaning towards the closed window, a bit of drool clung to her lip, and the magazine she had been reading at the airport still in her lap.

Grabbing it, Kagome flipped to a random page, and jumped as Yuka leaned over the back of her seat to yell in her ear. "Look Kagome, your in the magazine!" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, captain obvious. Thanks for telling me." There on a page of the magazine, was a smiling Kagome, holding her hand up in a back-wards piece sign- showing the semi-long colorful nails attached to her fingers.

Kagome had the insane urge to go to beauty school, she didn't know why but had followed it, and was becoming quiet known as a make-up artist, hairdresser, and manicurist. Under the picture was actually a interview she had done.

"I'm so jealous Kagome, you get to hang around cool people all day!" Yuka faked a sob and grabbed the magazine, while elbowing Eri's head into the wall, making her shoot up with an annoyed expression. "Yuka you-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please wait for the flight attendant to let you out of your seats!"

The same sentence was repeated in English, and soon the four girls were out of the stuffy plane and inside the huge airport, standing along the conveyor belt to grab their luggage. They each had three-four cases, so it took some time, but they had successfully found all of their stuff, and made their way outside, to get a ride.

"Oh my-Kagome, look at the guy on that poster!" Eri was in charge of the camera, and after a couple of pictures, the group had managed to hail a taxi and they were off. It was after dark, so on the way to the hotel, lights and signs flashed at them.

"It is so pretty!" They had all squeezed into the back of the taxi, thankfully they were all built small. Kagome and Tsunee were in the middle, and sat mostly in silence as the other two pointed at every thing they passed.

When they pulled up in front of the crowded Hotel, which was huge, Tsunee thanked the driver, in English, and paid him. The four entered the place, their luggage would be delivered to the room they were staying in.

"So fancy! This is so cool, Tsunee-chan!" People glanced their way, probably trying to figure out what language Eri was speaking. Kagome grabbed onto the other's arms, not wanting them to get separated. Inwardly she pouted. Almost everyone was taller than her!

"This sucks..."

Going over to the front desk, Tsunee obviously knew what she was doing as she asked for the room number, got the keys, and led them over to an elevator. As they filed in, pictures were once again taken, all the way until they ended up in the hallway in front of the door they were supposed to have been assigned. The blond knocked on the door lightly, and a tall, brown-haired man opened it, a smiled lighting up his face as he saw them all standing there.

"Tsunee!" Wrapping his arms around the girl, he gave her a quick kiss and turned his attention to the other three. "Yuka-chan, Kagome-chan, Eri-chan! Good to see you too, of course!" Each girl returned his greeting, and they all shuffled in. The room was truly amazing. When you entered, the room was like a living-room, filled with to the brim with luxury. It had two doors, both of which led to two separate bed-rooms, as well as a bathroom connected to each of them.

"Geez you guys, how the hell did you pull this off?" Yuka looked at the two, who both just smiled innocently, but didn't answer.

"Anyway, I need to introduce you!" Hojo motioned to the three men sitting in various positions around the room. "This is my friend, Tanaka Shinshiro." The man was tall, had long brown hair tied behind his head, and twinkling hazel eyes. "I'm sure you guys remember Sato Hideyasu?" The short man, with ear-length black hair, and brown-eyes was one of Hojo's friends from high school; Kagome, Yuka, and Eri had met him before. "Lastly, this is my cousin, Touta Matsuda." The last man was also tall, but not as tall as Tanaka, and had black hair that barely touched his shoulders, and brown eyes.

Both groups exchanged greetings, before Hojo grinned at everyone.

"Now that everyone is here, lets get outta here!"

* * *

Kagome cursed to herself a she dug through her luggage, trying to find something to wear. Finally deciding on an outfit, she stripped. Putting on a plain black corset top, she slipped into a high-waisted skirt that was white, with blue, yellow, and red blotches, outlined in black. It went down to the middle of her thighs. Next she placed a a brown leather belt made of multiple smaller brown belts, with latches on the front, right at where the top and skirt met. The outfit was finished off by a small black hand purse, and a pair of black flats.

She added a bit of make-up, and curled the tips of her hair before urging the others to hurry.

"Sorry we are to slow for you! Get out and wait in the living room Missy!" Kagome pouted but left the room anyway.

Fine, she wasn't going to do their hair! Opening the door, she paused slightly when she saw Hojo's cousin sitting on one of the couches, but continued and sat down on the couch opposite of him. It was silent, except for the quiet shifting as Kagome crossed her legs. "Matsuda-san, right?"

The man nodded, a nervous smile on his face. He was cute, in that sad puppy kind of way. She realized she was staring at him when he shifted uncomfortably. She blush a bit. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four. You?"

"Nineteen-" He looked shocked. "Your so young!"

Kagome playful glared at him. "So I look old?"

"N-No, it's not that.." She laughed. "It's ohkay. I'm going to be twenty on July second."

Suddenly the door to the girl's room opened and out walked the three. Yuka was wearing a knee length spaghetti strap brown dress, with black high heels. Eri had a blue floral top, with a knee length black skirt, and blue flats. Tsunee was wearing cute white shorts, and a black halter shirt. Her shoes were white strapped sandals.

"Yuka, your gonna wish you hadn't worn those." Kagome warned, shaking her head. The girl just shrugged and grabbed her purse. Not to long after, the boys left their room, and the group left the hotel, ready for a night on the town.

* * *

hotshorty, Pissed Off Irish Chick, LeafeKnight7, ShiTsukisama, Katey98y, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Animealover, hieikag, Shiori Yume, and Sonar.

Thanks for reading!

Review?! C:


	3. Ch III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! I swear it! Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night.

**Ch. III**

**

* * *

**

_June 19, 2003_

"Yes... I know... thank you, see you later!"

Dropping the cell phone onto his bed, the dark haired man sighed quietly. He looked at the round clock handing on his bedroom wall. The hands were positioned in the way that signaled it was two o'clock. What ever he was going to do next was quickly forgotten as someone knocked on the door to his spacious apartment. Dragging his feet unintentionally, he went down hall, and through living room, finally making it to the door. Matsuda opened it in a flash-only to be hit in the face by a fist. He quickly grabbed his face, glaring at the brown haired man on the other side of the door.

"Ahh-sorry! I had already started to knock again before you opened up!"

"Riight." Blinking his brown eyes, he rubbed his abused face before shutting the door, after the other man walked in of course.

"Geez Touta, is that any way to treat your beloved cousin?" Before said man could reply, Hojo was once again talking. "Anyway, are you packed yet? The flight leaves in a few hours." The two sat down on the couch in the front room.

Hojo was getting married on July tenth, which was about three weeks away. They were flying out to America, the state of Nevada to be exact, to the city of Las Vegas to be even more on the point. He really didn't understand why his cousin would travel all the way over there, when he could just fill out the papers here. He decided to voice his thoughts.

"Why are you going there again?"

The boy shrugged slowly. "Tsunee's parents live over there, and they decided to take it upon themselves to plan our wedding. What particular people. I'm just glad my brother could watch the store for me while I'm away."

Matsuda nodded his head in agreement.

He had been lucky that he could take the time off of work to go with Hojo. The younger man ran a small but successful pharmacy, it was the family business. Matsuda was secretly relieved his aunt and uncle weren't his parents, he wasn't very good at dealing with medicine, unlike Hojo, who had become very interested in it during his high school years.

Matsuda had wanted to join the NPA since he was very small, so you can imagine how happy he was in he started work. Ever since he had gotten his job, he hadn't missed a day of work. Well, there was that time he had the flu... but you get the picture! He had decided that when they got back, he would work extra hard to make up for his lost time!

He almost missed the hand waving in front of his face. "Ehh, sorry. What did you say?" Hojo gave him a strange look. "I said, have you finished packing?"

Matsuda sheepishly rubbed his head. "Well you see.."

His younger cousin sighed and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Now is as good a time as ever."

He sighed, but turned and went to get packed.

* * *

It had taken almost an hour for Matsuda to get all of his paraphernalia into his suit cases. He was horrible at packing, and having Hojo there to help him was a good thing. Since he lived on the second floor, they had to take the stairs down, being careful to watch were they were stepping as they dragged/carried the luggage down. It was dumped into the back seat, on top of Hojo's luggage, and slid into the taxi.

"Umm, where are the others?"

He was referring to the other two men that were attending with them, Tanaka Shinshiro and Sato Hideyasu. Matsuda had met and known Sato when they were younger, though he had just recently met Shinshiro.

"Sato-kun and Shinshiro-kun are said they would find their own way there."

He nodded, and the rest of the drive was spent filled with comfortable conversation, mostly about family. The traffic got heavier the closer they got to the airport, cars literally bumper to bumper, and people everywhere. They finally got close enough to get out, the boys quickly grabbed their bags and walked into the building, going over to the seats where the others were supposed to be.

They caught sight of a tall man waving them over, his long brown hair tied behind his back. As they approached, a man with short black hair was sitting to the left of the man, his face projected one word, bored. Though, the two knew he probably wasn't feeling how he looked. "Hideyasu-kun, Tanaka-san."

Matsuda greeted them, and Hojo as well. "How long have you both been here?"

"Two hours." Hideyasu stated bluntly, pushing his glasses up his nose. Tanaka was a bit more cheerful. "Oh, he's just in a bad mood, because when we were in line at the store over there," He pointed to a burger place behind them. "Some girl tripped and spilt her soda all over him! He had to change, and take his contacts out. Very funny, really." He ignored the glare directed at him.

Hojo laughed. "That sounds like something Touta would do!"

"Hey!"

* * *

Matsuda had never been on a plane in his life, and while he was not afraid of heights, there was just something about being on the aircraft that made him uneasy. The flight, in his opinion, was way to long. He couldn't have been happier when they had landed on the ground.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please wait for the flight attendant to let you out of your seats!"

The sentence was repeated in English. He looked over at the man on his left, Hideyasu, who was busy reading a book, occasionally pushing his glasses up his nose. He hadn't a clue where the reading material came from. Behind him, he could hear Tanaka snoring, rather loudly, and Hojo was sitting quietly.

When they had finally gotten of the plane, all Matsuda wanted to do was sleep. He hadn't an ounce of sleep since the night before they left, and he was dead tired. The other three had similar thoughts running through their heads. Collecting the luggage, the boys left the building to hail a taxi. Hideyasu sat up next to the driver, saying something along the lines of not wanting to be smashed between two people in the back.

As the taxi pulled away from the curb, everyone observed the flashing lights as they passed. Everything was truly amazing. The hotel they were staying at could be seen before they even pulled into the lot. It was huge, and had to be at least two dozen stories tall, maybe even more. The paying of the taxi driver, and the removal of luggage was very uneventful, and the four made their way into the hotel lobby. It was crowded, but not overly so.

Hojo went up to the front desk and gave his name, asking for their room number. The reservation of rooms had already been done, much to the relief of everyone. Getting into the elevator, Hojo pressed the button labeled floor 20, and after some time it dinged, and opened. Their room was the the fifth door on the right. There weren't many doors in the hallway.

Sliding the card key, the group all entered.

"We are going to need more keys."

Tanaka had gone over to the first door he saw, and opened it.

"Forget the keys, look at the beds!"

Curious, Matsuda and Hideyasu made their way over.

"Ehh, I don't really want to sleep in the same bed as you guys." Matsuda scratched his cheek nervously.

"There is no way I am sleeping on a bed with one of you." Hideyasu pushed his glasses up his nose with a glare directed into the room.

There were two queen sized beds side by side.

Hojo sighed to himself. "Well, let me call and see what I can do."

* * *

Dropping the phone back onto the receiver, Hojo looked at the three men sitting on various pieces of furniture in the living room. "They said they could switch out the queens for four smaller individual beds," They all agreed quickly. "But, it isn't going to happen until tomorrow." Looking at each other, suddenly they all jumped up and got held their hands out.

"Rock, paper, Scissors!"

Matsuda pouted. "Aw man." The next to lose was Tanaka, who let out a few choice words, before the matter was settled. Winners got the beds, losers get the couches.

They all changed into their night clothes as fast as possible. As Matsuda laid down on the brown and gold patterned couch, he tried to clear his mind. Do a good job of ignoring the growing snoring coming from the man on the matching couch across from him, he finally managed to drift off.

_June 20, 2003_

Isn't it funny how you can fall into sleep one moment, then wake up feeling as if you had just went to bed? That was how the brown-eyed man felt as he sat up from the couch, black hair sticking onto his face. The windows in the room were blocked off by tall thick brown curtains, so he was not sure what time it was. Getting up, he passed by Tanaka, who had stopped snoring but was laying half way off the couch.

He gave a small laugh inwardly, and went over to the door that the others were in. Opening it, he saw Hideyasu sitting at the small table that was next to the wall window. The curtains were closed also, the little lap on the table giving the room a dim look. A lump of covers on one of the beds signaled Hojo was still asleep.

"Good morning, Hideyasu-kun!" Said man didn't turn away from the book he was reading, but he did speak.

"Morning isn't quite the right word, Matsuda-kun." Confused, he went over to the curtains and drew them back, cringing at the bright light that immediately filled the room.

"Ahh, my eyes!"

"Turn the lights off, I'm trying to sleep!"

"I'm melting." The two cousins turned to look at the straight-faced Hideyasu, who lifted his eyebrow in question.

"What?"

Hojo groaned. "Never-mind. I'm up." He picked the clock up off the bedside table and read the black colored digits. It was four twenty. The girls were supposed to be at the hotel sometime around seven thirty. Since they weren't planning on doing anything until the others arrived, the group of four did their morning rituals-showering, clothing themselves, eating-and watched TV most of the day. They had a flat screen TV that hung over the fireplace on the wall opposite of the door.

Before they knew it, there was a knock on the door and Hojo rushed over to answer it. Hideyasu was sitting in one of the armchairs by the couches, Tanaka was standing behind the couch that Matsuda was seated on.

Hojo introduced them all, and the girls-excluding Tsunee, they of course knew her- in turn introduced themselves. Matsuda immediatly knew who the girl with the black hair that went to her shoulderblades was. He had read about her in a magazine. Kagome Higurashi.

While the girls went to go get ready for thier night out, the boys all went into the room they were sharing. Except Matsuda. They were all ready, so he just decided to sit on the couch while the others did thier own thing. He felt bad for the women, they were just getting here but weren't allowed to sleep after their flight like the boys.

He wasn't there long before the door the girls had went into opened and out walked the blue-eyed girl.

It was silent, except for the quiet shifting as she crossed her legs. "Matsuda-san, right?"

He man nodded, a nervous smile on his face. If he had thought she was cute before, now she was gorgeous. He shifted uncomfortably as she stared at him, but she must have realized it because she blushed a bit. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four. You?"

"Nineteen-" He couldn't keep his chock at hearing her agw off his face. "Your so young!"

"So I look old?" He quickly shook his head.

"N-No, it's not that.." She laughed. "It's ohkay. I'm going to be twenty on July second."

Matsuda nodded, and suddenly the door to the girl's room opened and out walked the other three.

"Yuka, your gonna wish you hadn't worn those." Kagome warned, shaking her head. He couldn't help but agree with her, but then again he couldn't begin to imagine how girls walked in those. Not to long after, the boys left their room, and the group left the hotel, ready for a night on the town.

* * *

I wanted to type how the boys got there. Things will pick up next chapter.

Katey98y, hotshorty, Reads-way-2-much, Shiori Yume, Sonar, LeafeKnight7, cowgirlkitten2000, 2lazy2loginthemoment, Haru Inuzuka, angel222558, ShiTsukisama, and hieikag.

Thanks for reading!

Review Please?! C:


	4. Attention

Hello readers!

As hard as I have tried, I just cannot seem to continue this story. I hardly watch anime or read manga anymore, the interest has been lost, mostly.

So, I was wondering if **anyone wants to adopt this story**? I can give you a bit of information/idea on what I was going for plot-wise, because, ha I never really make solid plots. Feel free to take it and run, revise it, whatever. Just PM me if so.

If you don't want it, that's fine, though I'll probably be deleting in the future.

Thank you to anyone who has ever read any of my stories!

~r ii n g o k ii t s u n e


End file.
